ICE MEET WATER
by erynnerika
Summary: Gray realized his feeling towards Juvia. he tried to confess. can he confess? what kind of confession will he confess? is it romantic, funny or embarassing? he knew nothing how to deal with his feelings. and what to do once he confessed. anyway. did he manage to confess? if he did success. what kind of relationship they will have? want to know? then, let's read!


**_I AM NEW HERE AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. MY FRIEND AND I LIKE THIS COUPLE SO MUCH. SO I'M THINKING OF WRITING ABOUT THEIR LOVE STORY. JUST IGNORE MY MISTAKE. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE LOVE STORY BETWEEN GRAY AND JUVIA._**

* * *

><p>Gray and Lucy were talking about the next job that they were going to do with Natsu and Erza. But in the meantime, Natsu and Erza were not with them. Natsu went to meet with Lisanna and Erza met Jelal. There was a pair of eyes were looking at Gray and Lucy. Lucy noticed but not Gray. That eyes belong to Juvia. She was looking at them for a quite long time with jealousy.<p>

"Juvia was looking here." Lucy said to Gray.

" I knew. Just let her be." Replied Gray.

" You meany. " Lucy sigh. " Just where did that two go?"

" I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him"

Lucy laughed. " Nah, you might get burn."

" He wont able to make it. Please tell them the detail about our discussion. I need to go."

" Okay. leave it to me!" Lucy paused. " Oh, Gray, I think you should meet with her. You do know how her feel about you."

Gray rushed to the door since he need to buy things for Juvia. He was ready to accept her feelings. However, he was still worried about Juvia. He knew that she will definitely be happy if Gray accept her feelings. It's just that he didn't have enough confidence to tell her that he was happy with her feelings. 'Seriously, he was worrying about useless things.'

* * *

><p>Gray arrived at the shop he wanted to go. He intended to buy Juvia a necklace. There were so many that he didn't knew which to choose. In the end he decided to meet the woman in the shop.<p>

" Excuse me, I need your help" asked Gray.

" Oh! Yeah for sure. What help you…" that woman turned and surprised. " Oh my. It's only you. What kind of help you want Gray fullbuster?"

" Urmm… I didn't know which one should I pick."

" May I know, who's the lucky girl?"

" Just a friend." Gray paused. " for now."

" oh my… I'm eager to know who is she. What she looks like? I mean I want to choose for the necklace. Her element?"

" Water." Replied Gray.

She picked the necklace with blue diamond stick with it. " This one. She'll looks good with this."

" Thank you." He took the necklace and went to the counter with that woman.

That woman give him the necklace with her beautiful smile on her. " I bet Juvia must be happy with this."

Gray looked at her and he saw at the mirror next to that woman. The mirror reflected his bright red face.

" How did you…" he paused. " Argh! Anyway please keep it secret."

" Ops! Okay. I didn't say anything and I know nothing." Said that woman while sent Gray away to the door.

Gray met up with Erza and Jelal at the front door. Behind them was Natsu and Lisanna. Gray hurriedly hide and frosted the necklace. He walked past them as nothing happened, like he didn't noticed they were there. That was when Erza and Natsu grab his hand.

" Don't ignore me!" Natsu shouted.

" Are you okay?" asked Erza.

" Ah! It's you guys." Gray tried to reacted like nothing happened. " Have Lucy told you guys about our next job?"

" She did told us. That was when you were rushing to here." Erza paused. " What did you bought here?"

" Nothing." Gray seemed nervous. " Just came looking around. Nothing special."

" Don't lie to us morrron." Natsu said.

" I need to go. Got an errand need to be done." Gray left them. " see ya!

* * *

><p>Gray met Juvia at the street. Juvia as always, with her romantic feelings stalked at Gray. Gray approached her and asked her out for a drink. She was happy and a bit dramatic. Well, she was crying happily. Then, they went to a nearby café. They may not noticed that there were three piece of eyes looked at them. They were belong to Natsu, Erza and Lucy. Natsu and Erza were tailing Gray from before. Lucy just happened to be there and got all excited to know too. Gray and Juvia took a sit at the outside where there were little people there.<p>

" There is something that I need to tell you." Gray started the conversation.

" Juvia is willing to hear anything from Gray-sama." Replied Juvia.

" You see, today I bought a necklace. And I think that it would look nice at you." Gray showed the necklace. " Here."

" This is for me? Seriously? Everything that you buy for me will definitely look good. No. I mean look gorgeous." Juvia take a look at the necklace.

" Let me?" asked Gray to wear the necklace on Juvia.

" Oh my. Gray-sama so kind to . For sure."

Things turned awkward when Gray back to his sit in front of Juvia. Juvia kept looked at the necklace around here neck. Gray seemed had frosted the blue diamond. It looked more beautiful than the original.

" You know…" Gray paused and looked at Juvia. " urm. How can I say this?"

" What is it Gray-sama?" asked Juvia worriedly.

"Argh." Gray growled. " No. nothing important. Maybe next time. Ok bye. Got to go."

Gray left Juvia alone and rushed. Juvia who's still happy seemed a bit worried about Gray. Natsu,Erza and Lucy who watched the incident seemed to know what is happening. Gray was going to confess to Juvia!

" He didn't have the guts." Natsu said.

" He ran." Erza said.

" Hey guys. Its not nice to say like that. I know it hard to confess." Lucy smirked. " And I know you knew."

" Huh? What did you mean." Erza's red.

" I don't know." Natsu avoided eye contact. " I need to go. See ya."

Natsu and Erza left Lucy alone. Lucy headed to her room to make preparation for tomorrow mission. While Gray who were still ran to the store he bought the necklace.

" Hello. Excuse me. Is there anyone inside. Oba-san?" Gray called the woman earlier.

" I'm here. Who'd you called oba-san? I'm not that old you stupid brat!" replied the woman. " call me anee-san"

"Yeah whatever. ANEE-SAN. I need your help."

" What is it? I'm not promise if I can help you. But I can listen."

" I gave her the necklace." He paused. " How the hell I am supposed to confess?"

" Oh my Gray Fullbuster. You are so cute. Just say you like her. Then ask her out. Easy and simple."

" Easy said than do. I tried it. But it seemed that I can't say it out loud. All the speeches were in my mind."

" I think you should talked it over with Ju… I mean the girl." She smirked.

" I'll try." Gray left the shop and went back to guild.

* * *

><p>When he reached the door of the guild. He saw Natsu were beating the members again. He walked past them like nothing happened and sat in front of Mirajane next to Cana. Only after a few minutes he sat, Natsu threw a chair at him. He pissed off and join the fight. Mirajane and Cana who were watching only laughed.<p>

" What the hell is wrong with you moron!" shouted Gray.

" It's not what the hell is wrong with me. It's you idiot!" replied Natsu with a kick to Gray and it was bloked nicely by Gray.

"Why is it me?!"

" Why did you run? Why didn't you confessed just now?"

" What the hell?! U saw it?" Gray lowered his guard and got punched by Natsu.

" Yeah. Everything idiot! Tha necklace is nice. Didn't knew you were a romantic type."

Its only left Natsu and Gray who were still fighting. The others had lose. They didn't noticed that everyone actually were looking at them. Juvia who just got back to the guilds saw it and overwhelmed by a feeling of happy when he saw Gray. Lucy, Lisanna and Erza who also just came back saw it too.

" Those idot brat!" said Erza.

" Hahaha. This guild never change huh. Natsu and Gray are also still same." Said Lisanna with smiled.

" Yeah. Just let them be. I don't want to get involved." Said Lucy.

They walked to the Mirajane and Cana. Gray and Natsu still didn't noticed them. When Gray used his ice magic to Natsu,Natsu burned the ice with is flame.

Gray pissed off. " Yes! I liked her and I don't know how to confessed. Don't act smug in front of me. I saw you confessed to Lisanna like a kid!"

" Woah! You stalker." Natsu pissed off. " At least she knew my feelings. You? She wont know if you didn't tell her."

" So how I'm gonna confessed? Just simply say 'I love you Juvia! Go out with me!' like that? Gray lay a punched at Natsu.

" Yeah. Just like that." Natsu who happened to see Juvia behind Gray,smiled. " So what will you do Juvia?"

" What? She was behind me?" Gray turned and his eyes met her.

" Sorry buddy. I just noticed her." Natsu went to Lisanna, Erza and the others.

Everyone who were there was surprised and whisper to each other. All eyes fall on those two.

" Gray-sama…" Juvia paused and move forward to Gray. " Juvia is happy. Thank you Gray-sama. Juvia love Gray-sama too."

" That's it? So, go out with me?" asked Gray all red.

" Absolutely!" Juvia hugged Gray. " Juvia can die happily here."

" Don't die yet when I just realized my feelings towards you." Gray said.

Everyone cheered for them and congratulate them. Both Juvia and Gray seemed blushed when they realize where were they actually. In front of many people. 'Its so embarrassing."

" Let's party till night everyone!" Shouted Master Makarov.


End file.
